Each day, humans may produce upwards of 30 milliliters of sputum, which is a type of bronchial secretion. Normally, an effective cough is sufficient to loosen secretions and clear them from the body's airways. However, for individuals suffering from more significant bronchial obstructions, such as collapsed airways, a single cough may be insufficient to clear the obstructions.
OPEP therapy represents an effective bronchial hygiene technique for the removal of bronchial secretions in the human body and is an important aspect in the treatment and continuing care of patients with bronchial obstructions, such as those suffering from chronic obstructive lung disease. It is believed that OPEP therapy, or the oscillation of exhalation pressure at the mouth during exhalation, effectively transmits an oscillating back pressure to the lungs, thereby splitting open obstructed airways and loosening the secretions contributing to bronchial obstructions.
OPEP therapy is an attractive form of treatment because it can be easily taught to most patients, and such patients can assume responsibility for the administration of OPEP therapy throughout a hospitalization and also from home. To that end, a number of portable OPEP devices have been developed.
Providing users of such devices with a visual indication of the pressures achieved during OPEP therapy may assist the user and his or her clinician in administering OPEP therapy within a comfortable or a preferred range of pressures, thereby improving treatment results and decreasing the overall length of treatment. A portable pressure indicator for use with such OPEP devices is disclosed herein.